During everyday activities, users may encounter various occurrences that require an alert or notification to be sent to one or more known associates, such as a friend, family member, or selected assistance provider or personnel (e.g., medical personnel, authority personnel or police, vehicle service providers, etc.). If the user is capable of contacting the known associate, the user may utilize a mobile device to contact the associated user or entity. If the user becomes incapacitated, their mobile device no longer is operational, or another event occurs where the user is unable to contact the associated user/entity, one or more nearby users may wish to inform the associated user/entity of the user's present status or request assistance. However, the nearby users may not have the proper contact information to quickly inform or communicate with the associated user/entity. Because it is also common to lock mobile devices from unauthorized use with passcodes or personal identification numbers (PINs), nearby users attempting to assist the user may also be unable to the user's mobile device for contact information needed to request assistance or alert the other user/entity of the user's present status.
Embodiments of the present disclosure and their advantages are best understood by referring to the detailed description that follows. It should be appreciated that like reference numerals are used to identify like elements illustrated in one or more of the figures, wherein showings therein are for purposes of illustrating embodiments of the present disclosure and not for purposes of limiting the same.